FIG. 1 is a plan view of a sheet of material with one end turned up, constructed in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 2 is a plan view of a second sheet of material with one end turned up, constructed in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view showing the first and the second sheets of material disposed adjacent each other.
FIG. 4 is a perspective view showing bonding areas on a surface of the first sheet or the second sheet which cause bonding of the second sheet and the first sheet.
FIG. 5 is a cross-sectional view of modified first and second sheets of material.
FIG. 6 is another cross-sectional view of a modified first sheet of material connected to a modified second sheet of material.
FIG. 7 is a cross-sectional view of still another modified first sheet of material connected to a modified second sheet of material.
FIG. 8 is a cross-sectional view of yet another modified first sheet of material connected to a modified second sheet of material.
FIG. 9 is a diagrammatic view of a plurality of sheets of material, constructed in accordance with the present invention, forming a continuous roll, the roll partially unrolled to reveal a single sheet still attached thereto.
FIG. 10 is a diagrammatic view of a plurality of sheets of material forming a continuous roll of material disposed in a dispenser.
FIG. 11 is a diagrammatic view showing a roll of material wherein the roll of material comprises a first and a second sheet of material constructed in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 12 is a side elevational view of a pad of first and second sheets of material constructed in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 13 is a perspective view of a floral grouping disposed on a sheet of material.
FIG. 14 is a perspective view of the floral grouping of FIG. 13 being wrapped by one method of wrapping.
FIG. 15 is a perspective view of the floral grouping wrapped in a conical fashion.
FIG. 16 is a perspective view of the conically wrapped floral grouping with a cinching tab wrapped tightly about the wrapper.
FIG. 17 is a perspective view of another method of using a sheet of material to wrap a floral grouping in a cylindrical fashion.
FIG. 18 is a perspective view of a cylindrically wrapped floral grouping having a cinching tab wrapped tightly about the wrapper.
FIG. 19A is a plan view of a sheet of material constructed in accordance with the present invention having a first strip and a second strip of bonding material applied to a portion of an upper surface thereof.
FIG. 19B is a cross-sectional view of the sheet of material of FIG. 19A, taken along line 19Bxe2x80x9419B.
FIG. 20A is a plan view of a sheet of material having a first strip of bonding material on an upper surface and a second strip of bonding material applied to a lower surface thereof.
FIG. 20B is a cross-sectional view of the embodiment of FIG. 20A, taken along line 20Bxe2x80x9420B.
FIG. 21 is a perspective view of the sheet of material of FIG. 19A having a floral grouping disposed thereon.
FIG. 22 is a perspective view of the sheet of material and the floral grouping of FIG. 21 showing a method used to wrap the sheet of material about the floral grouping.
FIG. 23 is a perspective view of the sheet of material of FIG. 22 wrapped completely about the floral grouping to provide a conical fashion.
FIG. 24 is a perspective view of the conical wrapper and floral grouping of FIG. 23 indicating the second strip of bonding material crimped about the stems of the floral grouping to form a bound area.
FIG. 25 is a perspective view of the sheet of material of FIG. 21 wrapped about the floral grouping to provide a cylindrical wrapper.
FIG. 26 is a perspective view of the cylindrical wrapper of FIG. 25 showing the second strip of bonding material crimped about the stems of the floral grouping.
FIG. 27 is a perspective view of the sheet of material of FIG. 20A having a floral grouping disposed on an upper surface thereof.
FIG. 28 is a perspective view of the sheet of material and the floral grouping of FIG. 27, showing a method used to wrap the sheet of material about the floral grouping.
FIG. 29 is a perspective view of the sheet of material of FIG. 28 wrapped completely about the floral grouping to provide a conical wrapper.
FIG. 30 is a perspective view of the conical wrapper and floral grouping of FIG. 29, indicating the second strip of bonding crimped about the stems of the floral grouping to form a bound area.
FIG. 31 is a perspective view of the sheet of material of FIG. 27 wrapped about a floral grouping to provide a cylindrical wrapper.
FIG. 32 is a perspective view of the cylindrical wrapper of FIG. 31 showing the second strip of bonding material crimped about the stems of the floral grouping.
FIG. 33 is a plan view of a wrapper comprising a first sheet of material and a second sheet of material and having a double-sided bonding material and release strip upon one surface of the wrapper.
FIG. 34 is a cross-sectional view of the wrapper of FIG. 33, taken along line 34xe2x80x9434, and indicating a seal between the first and second sheets of material.
FIG. 35 is a perspective view of the wrapper of FIG. 33 after a floral grouping has been disposed therein and further showing the release strip partially detached from the bonding material on the wrapper.
FIG. 36 is a perspective view of the wrapper and floral grouping of FIG. 35, showing one way in which the wrapper can be folded about stems of the floral grouping.
FIG. 37 is a perspective view of the wrapper and floral grouping of FIG. 36 once the wrapper has been folded about the stems and cinched using the bonding material.
FIG. 38 is a plan view of a wrapper similar to the wrapper of FIG. 33 except having a cinching tab attached thereto rather than a bonding strip.
FIG. 39 is a cross-sectional view of the wrapper of FIG. 38, taken along line 39xe2x80x9439.
FIG. 40 is a perspective view of the wrapper of FIG. 38 having a floral grouping disposed within an interior thereof.
FIG. 41 is a perspective view of the wrapper and floral grouping of FIG. 40 and further showing the cinching tab cinching a portion of the wrapper tightly about stems of the floral grouping.
FIG. 42 is a plan view showing a wrapper exactly the same as the wrappers of FIGS. 33 and 38 except having a closure bonding material disposed on an inner surface of the wrapper.
FIG. 43 is a cross-sectional view of the wrapper of FIG. 42, taken along line 43xe2x80x9443, showing the disposition of the closure bonding material on the inner surfaces of the wrapper.
FIG. 44 is a perspective view showing the wrapper of FIG. 42 having a floral grouping disposed therein.
FIG. 45 is a perspective view of the wrapper and floral grouping of FIG. 44 and showing the wrapper crimped tightly about stems of the floral grouping and held thereto by the closure bonding material.
FIG. 46 is a plan view of a wrapper similar to the wrappers shown in FIGS. 38 and 42 and having both a cinching tab and a closure bonding material disposed on an inner surface of the wrapper.
FIG. 47 is a cross-sectional view of the wrapper of FIG. 46, taken along line 47xe2x80x9447.
FIG. 48 is a perspective view of the wrapper of FIG. 46 having a floral grouping disposed therein.
FIG. 49 is a perspective view of the wrapper and the floral grouping of FIG. 48 after the closure bonding material has been crimped about stems of the floral grouping and after the cinching tab has been cinched tightly about the stems of the floral grouping.
FIG. 50 is a perspective view of a wrapper similar to the wrapper of FIG. 42 except that a closure bonding material is disposed on an outer surface of the wrapper.
FIG. 51 is a cross-sectional view of the wrapper of FIG. 50, taken along line 51xe2x80x9451.
FIG. 52 is a perspective view of the wrapper of FIG. 50 showing a floral grouping disposed therein.
FIG. 53 is a perspective view of the wrapper and floral grouping of FIG. 52 showing the closure bonding material crimped tightly, causing the wrapper to be engaged tightly about stems of the floral grouping.
FIG. 54 is a plan view of a wrapper comprising elements of the wrapper of FIG. 38 and the wrapper of FIG. 50 wherein the wrapper has both a cinching tab and closure bonding material disposed on a portion of an outer surface of the wrapper.
FIG. 55 is a cross-sectional view of the wrapper of FIG. 54, taken along line 55xe2x80x9455.
FIG. 56 is a perspective view of the wrapper of FIG. 54 having a floral grouping disposed therein.
FIG. 57 is a perspective view of the wrapper and floral grouping of FIG. 56, showing the wrapper crimped about stems of the floral grouping by the closure bonding material and further showing the cinching tab cinched tightly about the stems of the floral grouping.
FIG. 58 is a plan view of a wrapper constructed in accordance with the present invention having a cinching tab attached thereto and further having a lower end flap and an upper end flap.
FIG. 58A is a cross-sectional view of a pad of wrappers.
FIG. 59 is a perspective view of a sheet of material having a bonding material on a surface thereof for holding a card or label having floral indicia thereon.
FIG. 60 is a perspective view of the floral grouping and sheet of material of FIG. 59 being wrapped by one method of wrapping.
FIG. 61 is a perspective view of the sheet of material of FIG. 59 wrapped completely about the floral grouping to provide a conical wrapper.
FIG. 62 is a perspective view of another method of using the sheet of material of FIG. 59 to wrap a floral grouping to provide a cylindrical wrapper and showing a card having floral indicia affixed to the wrapper.
FIG. 63 is a perspective view of a floral grouping disposed on a sheet of material having a closure tab and a strip of material for holding a card or label bearing floral indicia.
FIG. 64 is a perspective view of the sheet of material and the floral grouping of FIG. 63 showing a method used to wrap the sheet of material about the floral grouping.
FIG. 65 is a perspective view of the sheet of material of FIG. 63 wrapped completely about the floral grouping to provide a conical wrapper.
FIG. 66 is a perspective view of the sheet of material of FIG. 63 wrapped about the floral grouping to provide a cylindrical wrapper.
FIG. 67 is a plan view of a wrapper having a bonding material disposed upon a portion of an interior surface thereof.
FIG. 68 is a cross-sectional of the wrapper of FIG. 67, taken along line 68xe2x80x9468.
FIG. 69 is a plan view of a wrapper having a bonding material disposed upon a portion of an interior surface thereof and further having a closure tab.
FIG. 70 is a cross-sectional view of the wrapper of FIG. 69, taken along line 70xe2x80x9470.
FIG. 71 is a cross-sectional view of a sheet of material having a strip of bonding material on an upper surface thereof and another strip of bonding material on an lower surface thereof, the strips of bonding material disposed generally opposite each other.
FIG. 72 is a cross-sectional view of a sheet of material having a strip of bonding material on an upper surface thereof and a strip of bonding material on a lower surface thereof wherein the strips of bonding material are oriented in a generally offset orientation to each other.
FIG. 73 is a side view of a sheet of material having a single strip of closure bonding material on the upper surface thereof and two separate strips of closure bonding material on the lower surface thereof.
FIG. 74 is a cross-sectional view of a sheet of material having two separate strips of bonding material on an upper surface thereof and a single strip of bonding material separate therefrom on a lower surface of the sheet of material.
FIG. 75 is a perspective view of a wrapper containing a floral grouping wherein a portion of an upper portion of the wrapper is detached to expose the floral grouping.
FIG. 76 is a perspective view of a wrapper containing a floral grouping wherein an entire upper portion of the wrapper is detached to expose the floral grouping.
FIG. 77 is a perspective view of another wrapper containing a floral grouping wherein a portion of an upper portion of the wrapper is detached to expose the floral grouping.
FIG. 78 is a perspective view of another wrapper containing a floral grouping wherein an entire upper portion of the wrapper is detached to expose the floral grouping.
FIG. 79 is a perspective view of yet another wrapper containing a floral grouping wherein a portion of an upper portion of the wrapper is detached to expose the floral grouping.
FIG. 80 is a perspective view of yet another] wrapper containing a floral grouping wherein an entire upper portion of the wrapper is detached to expose the floral grouping.